powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor Zedd
Zedd II, also known as the Emperor of Darkness, is the second-born son of Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa, the younger brother of Thrax, & above all master of the Shadow Line. The Shadow Line works to gather the darkness in human hearts to complete the railway so they can grant the reincarnated Emperor entry back into the world & to make the Earth habitable for Zedd. Miss Glitta is being groomed to be his wife. Biography In his past, Zedd was raised by his grandmother, Marchioness Morca, to the point of being informal around him despite their status. Even after his parents were both defected to the side of good, Zedd was still raised in darkness, being his main life-source. Attracted by the light of the Mervilles' hometown during the festival, he commanded the Shadow Lines to raid it. Seeing a familiar light, he tried to reach it but found himself impossible. The light itself was Russell Merville, the future Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1, & that his actions would eventually lead to a huge impact as the series progress. Unlike his subordinates, Zedd hates living in darkness & wants to live in the light, but unfortunately, light is toxic to Zedd & can only survive a few hours before it starts to make him sick. Due to his desire to live in the light, Zedd is obsessed with everything that shines, be it literally or figuratively. This obsession of his lead to his first encounter with the Train Quantum Guardians at an amusement park, shortly following his return in the human world, where he quickly became friends with them & enjoyed a fun-filled day together. Unfortunately, his time with them was cut short due to his subordinates' arrival to rescue him where Baron von Nero revealed to the Train Quantum Guardians that he was their leader. A battle between the 2 groups quickly ensued following this revelation with the Train Quantum Guardians being quickly defeated by the Shadow Line's superior might. Before Madame Noira could deal the finishing blow, Zedd saved the Train Quantum Guardians by easily deflecting her attack. When his subordinates asked him why he protected them, Zedd responded by saying that he didn't want to see their glorious "light" extinguished before collapsing from overexposure to light. His bodyguard Lamp Shadow quickly collected Zedd's unconscious body & retreated to Zedd's train so Zedd could recover. Zedd used Ring Shadow to give Russell & Aaron rings on their forehead which caused them to have a painful headache whenever they hear their name. Zedd transformed Aaron into Zaram with his Dark Power & caused him to make it rain. Meanwhile, in his Shadow Liner, he watched Ring Shadow checking on Russell with a flashlight. When Russell begged Zedd to stop creating darkness, he knocked him away with his dark shock wave. As he sat on his throne, Ring Shadow continued to torture Russell. Zedd hears Aaron's song as he arrives to save Russell. Zedd asked him how he learned about the light. Zedd says "Zaram" to Aaron to give him a painfully massive headache. With the help of the Train Quantum Guardians, they break the curse on Aaron & Zedd feels exhausted after saying "Twinkle twinkle little star". He then leaves, having Ring Shadow stay behind to deal with the Train Quantum Guardians. Zedd marries Miss Glitta during the ceremony & however, he was swallowed by Glitta to steal his throne & become the Empress. After Empress Glitta was defeated, Zedd broke free from her body & absorbed her light, assuming his monster form for the first time in the process. In this form, Zedd easily disposed of General Schwartz, though Schwartz survived the encounter. Glitta's light within Zedd would weaken his power over the next several months, with Noira & Schwartz each scheming against him all the while. At Christmas, when the overflowing light of the holiday season suppresses darkness, both plans came to ahead. In the ensuing chaos, Zedd briefly acquired Aaron's AppMorpher & used it to become Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6, though he was soon defeated in this form by Russell, after which Schwartz & Noira successfully extracted Glitta from his body at the cost of Noira's life. Shortly after the extraction, Zedd's darkness began to overflow like never before & he transformed into a new, more powerful form. Using his new power he killed Schwartz, then attacked Nero & Morca as well for no other reason than that their joy at his new darkness irritated him. When Glitta leads the Train Quantum Guardians on a raid to Castle Terminal, Zedd battles Russell in a one-on-one duel. Eventually, he somehow forgot their first encounter but was shocked to discover that Russell's attempt to morph causes the darkness inside him to manifest, Emperor Zedd regains enough of his memory to remember that the light he saw in the Merville's hometown was Russell himself & is shocked to find the youth morphed into a dark version of his Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1. While in the middle of the fight, Nero & Morca spirited Zedd in their Shadow Liner. Emperor Zedd finds Glitta & learns that her actions for betraying him & relocating the Castle Terminal were an act of mercy & pity to him. After apparently killing Glitta, now intent on destroying all light if he cannot have it, Zedd decides to mount an assault on the world & orders Castle Terminal to the surface. He was challenged by Ranger 1 in his Shadow Mode during his final raid on Castle Terminal as he emerged to greet him. After Emperor Zedd inquires about Russell no longer having his inner light, the two begin their fight with Zedd derailing the Trainzords when the Conductor, Ticket, & Wagon attempt to run him over. Once Ranger 1 is defeated, Zedd has Castle Terminal transform into the Behemoth of Darkness that blankets the entire city & the Merville's hometown in darkness before Emperor Zedd leaves a powerless Russell to waste away in the dark. Eventually, the other Train Quantum Guardians joined the battle as they defeated the remaining Shadow Line armies. After Emperor Zedd is hit by the Rainbow Break Rush, Nero & Morca sacrifice themselves for their leader to restore his power by absorbing their darkness. However, the other Train Quantum Guardians give Ranger 1 their Trainzords to use them, combined with the Hyper Trainzord to assume Rainbow Mode. This allows Ranger 1 to overpower Zedd with all of his power before he & his siblings use the Railway Blaster for the final blow. Returned to his usual form, the dying Emperor Zedd finally gained his light after seeing a rainbow (much like Zaram), before he explodes into a torrent of darkness that is gathered by Glitta, revealed to having been spared by him, as she brings the reconstituted emperor back into the darkness. Glitta holds his hands, advising him that light cannot exist without darkness & vice versa. Forms - True Form= *'Height': 209 cm *'Weight': 206 kg This is Zedd's true form after banishing Glitta. It is implied that when Zedd said that he gained "Glitta's light", it had regressed him to his weaker form until later on. Powers & Abilities : Darkness Manipulation :: As one of the Shadow Line residence, Emperor Zedd can manipulate & generate darkness. His power over darkness normally manifests as shockwaves of raw unfocused darkness, but when facing a tougher opponent he often wields a sword that channels his power into blood-red energy slashes. His power always active in low levels, as evidenced when boarding the Train Quantum Guardians' Trainzords, he emits thick dust that can even be hardly cleaned. :: Shadow Town Creation ::: In his true form, Zedd's darkness is sufficient to create a Shadow Town by his mere presence even during Christmas. : Superhuman Abilities :: Zedd possesses enormous superhuman strength, speed, & durability even in his human form, far exceeding that of any other character in the show. : Shadow Liner Summon :: Zedd can summon Shadow Liners as transportations or escape any battle he loses. He wields his own Shadow Liner, the Imperial Shadow Liner. : Swordsmanship Proficiency :: Like Schwartz, Zedd himself is also a master of swordsmanship. To make things even worse, he can combine it with his dark powers. : Indomitable Will :: While having himself being consumed by Glitta, Zedd's mind retained while his powers were used by Glitta, allowing him to make his way out from Glitta & absorb her instead. Arsenal : Imperial Killer Sword :: A sword used in combat, Zedd can even channel his darkness into the attacks made. : Imperial Shadow Liner :: Zedd's personal Shadow Liner, while it can assume a robot mode, Zedd refused this function. Weaknesses : Light Poisoning :: As a creature of darkness, the lighter the environment he is exposed to, the weaker he becomes. }} - Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6= :"Train Quantum Guardian - Zedd 6!" Zedd 6 Arsenal *App Morpher *Guide Breaker Trainzords *Mecha Trainzord *Drill Trainzord }} Family Tree Monsters *Lamp Shadow *Ring Shadow *Pin Spot Shadow Notes *Zedd is one of three known Shadow Line members who have a human form, the others being Aaron Merville & Coin Shadow. *Zedd is similar to Blaze from the previous series, as both have some type of rivalry with the Red Ranger of their enemy Power Rangers. *Zedd is one of the only known Final Villains (along with Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, & later Don Tyranno) to not die at the end of their series. *He is one of the few Power Rangers villains whose goal is not world domination or destruction. *Zedd is one of the recent humanoid villains, similar to Heckyl, Blaze, & Roxy. He is also similar to them in the way that he is charismatic but evil nonetheless. See Also *Emperor of Darkness Z - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Main Villain Category:Orange Ranger Category:Evil Rangers Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Temporary Evil Ranger Category:Temporary Ranger Category:Final PR Villains Category:Shadow Line Category:Hyper TQG Category:Train Quantum Guardians Category:Darkness-Elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:House of Zedd